The present invention relates to reaction arms for power-driven torque intensifiers, as well as to power-driven torque intensifiers provided with reaction arms.
Power-driven torque intensifiers or torque multipliers are available to be used with two speeds, including one high speed to run down a nut on a bolt or the like or to run up the nut, and one low speed to apply a high torque to the nut in order to tighten or loosen the nut.
The torque intensifiers require the use of reaction means to divert a reaction force generated during turning of the nut, to a stationary object. This brings along a problem that a run down speed needs to be limited to avoid that the reaction arm, that usually abuts against a nut adjacent to the nut to be tightened, is slammed against the nut at a high speed, which could cause an accident if the operator's fingers are in the way.
The same problem arises when a torque intensifier is used in a way that the gear mechanism and the gear housing turn at a given speed in the same direction for run down and run up, and in opposite directions to tighten or loosen a nut, because while an abutment of reaction arm is necessary for the second-mentioned mode of operation, it is not desirable for the first-mentioned mode of operation, again to avoid accidents.